


Wus Good

by alrangerz



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Biting, Car Sex, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff, Inspired by Music, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Relationship, Lesbian Sex, Moaning, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Sex in a Car, Strap-Ons, i have no regerts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22651288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alrangerz/pseuds/alrangerz
Summary: Natalie just couldn't wait until they got home, but Renee wasn't complaining. It was one of her favorite things to do.
Relationships: Wattson | Natalie Paquette/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Comments: 2
Kudos: 108





	Wus Good

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by Wus Good by PARTYNEXTDOOR, which is the song playing during the second half. Also, I don't think I'm doing good as far as writing smut goes. I'm so bad at it now.

Renee grit her teeth as she pressed one hand against the roof of the truck, a few curses slipping through her clenched jaw, while the other busied itself in blonde locks, keeping her partner against her.

Her partner, Natalie, was currently circling her tongue around the older woman’s nipple as she slowly rolled her hips in time to the music she had put on earlier. It was sensual, a playlist she made specifically when they made love at home or just wanted to have a quickie in one of their vehicles.

They were in Natalie’s truck, unsurprisingly, which was parked on the side of an abandoned road, and the likelihood of getting caught was minimal. They had car sex more often than they should, but it was a big kink of Renee’s; something about getting caught turned her on, and Natalie had decided to take advantage of that. Their current position was the younger woman’s idea who just couldn’t wait until they got home to touch her girlfriend. The seductive looks, the constant whispering in each other’s ears all throughout the night until Natalie told their friends they’d be leaving the party a little early is how they ended up in the driver’s seat with Renee riding the strap on Natalie had been wearing most of the night. At least she assumed the blonde had been wearing it all night.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a sudden change in the angle, causing the toy to firmly press against her g-spot. A choked cry left the older woman and she quietly begged Natalie to fuck her, to move, to do something, but it seemed that her pleas fell on deaf ears as the young blonde continued to slowly gyrate her hips. The song that was playing was finishing and as soon as the last note faded, Natalie stopped completely, causing Renee to whine.

“Shh, _mon amour_ , I’m going to take good care of you, just be patient, be good for me. Okay?”

Natalie pulled away from her girlfriend’s chest to look at her as she spoke. She watched Renee nod quickly and used that as a sign to move around until she managed to set the seat back as far as possible. Renee adjusted her position as well. She turned over and laid with her back against her partner’s chest, one leg propped up against the door while she kept the other up against her chest. This position was one of their favorites. It left Renee wide open and if Natalie chose to, she could keep the dark haired woman from moving around too much. The only downside was that when either of them came, they wouldn’t be able to see the looks on the other’s face, which was something they enjoyed doing.

“Fuck, Nat, I need you inside, please.”

Renee rested her head on Natalie’s shoulder, reaching an arm up to gently grip the back of the blonde’s neck as her other hand reached down to grab hold of the toy. She felt hands on her hips as she tried to line up the dildo. “Shit, come on…”

Natalie sensed the frustration and reached down to swat her hand away and assist Renee. She pressed the head of the toy against the older woman’s entrance and pressed her hips up until she felt the rest of it slide in. She relished in the moan Renee let out and put her hand back on her hip to get better leverage. Another song started and it was one that Natalie loved listening whenever they were having sex, whether it was rough loving at home, or a quick fuck in one of the cars; it always seemed to play at the perfect moment. She followed the tempo of the song’s chorus; slow and melodic with just enough force behind her thrusts to make the truck move with them.

Renee bit down hard on her bottom lip, the hand in Natalie’s hair fisting the blonde strands a little harder each time she was filled. It felt so good, and it didn’t help that Natalie knew her body well enough to keep that perfect angle. Unabashed moans and curses filled the vehicle, only increasing in volume when Natalie took ahold of Renee’s ear between her teeth. The older woman gasped, her free hand flying down to one of the hands on her hips to grip it. She was feeling all sorts of things right now, but she wasn’t going to complain.

“ _Chérie_ , you make the most beautiful sounds when I’m inside you. You like it when I fuck you like this? When I make you mine?” Each word was whispered innocently into Renee’s ear. Something about hearing Natalie speak dirty really turned her on. Maybe it was because she was usually so bubbly and seemingly innocent to the public eye, but when they were alone, that was different. Natalie became more bold, more dominant, per say, and Renee would never get tired of it.

“Yes, Nat...please, faster…”

“ _Non,_ you know the rules. One song and if you’re good, I’ll reward you.”

Renee pouted, but she was right. Natalie would give her anything she asked for if she could last through at least one song, and the one that was playing was going to be the death of her; it’s constant tempo with varying beats allowed Natalie to change her pace quite a bit. The drums started slow, gradually speeding up before they kept their fast pace during the chorus. Natalie’s hips followed, a few grunts leaving her as she kept up the brutal pace. The sound of skin slapping against skin filled the small space alongside Renee’s labored breathing and cries of pleasure as the head of the toy pressed against her g-spot.

_Good, lovin', feel so, numb_

_Ride me, till I'm, 'bout to, cum_

_I see, you are, bout to, cli--max so,_

_Oh girl, don't be, shy_

“So beautiful. If only everyone knew how much of a little slut you are. What would you do if we got caught, huh?” Natalie accentuated her question with a sharp thrust upwards, burying herself to the hilt. Renee let out a choked gasp, and the thought of someone, anyone, finding them made her just that wetter. “I wouldn’t care.”

“I know, you’d probably enjoy an audience, wouldn’t you?” The blonde dragged her tongue across Renee’s neck, up to her cheek and back down to her shoulder where she bit hard into the skin.

“Y-Yes...I would...please, babe...I want to cum…”

Her voice came out in a whisper and that was mainly because it was getting hard to catch her breath. Her heart raced and sweat began to form on her forehead the longer they sat in that position. It was getting hot, most definitely, and the air conditioning wasn’t helping as much as they’d initially thought, but that didn’t stop Natalie from making a sound of disagreement as she continued biting at her girlfriend's flushed skin. She always enjoyed seeing her teeth marks and hickeys on the older woman’s neck and shoulder. Plus she could always cover the marks under her uniform collar, so it wasn’t something they needed to worry much about.

“Fine, but only because the song is almost over, and I want to feel you cum all over my cock.”

That last portion sent shivers down Renee’s spine and she became restless in Natalie’s lap. The blonde woman chuckled and placed her hands under Renee’s knees to pull her legs against her chest. “You ready?”

“Fuck yes,” was the quick reply, and no more than a few seconds later, Natalie started slow, gradually increasing the speed and force behind her thrusts. The pace was brutal, and she was sure there’d be apparent bruising in the morning. She could feel the slight burn in her thighs, but she wouldn’t dare stop until her partner was satisfied.

Natalie paid close attention to the older woman’s breathing, to her moans and whines; they were coming faster and higher-pitched, which meant she wasn’t far from an orgasm. “You may touch yourself.”

Renee let out a sound of appreciation as she slipped one hand between her legs and went straight for her clit. The stiff red nub was very sensitive and after a few seconds of rubbing, she could feel herself nearing that edge.

“Don’t stop...please, I’m so close…”

“Then cum for me. Say my name when you do it. I want to hear you.”

That was the final command that sent Renee over that delicious edge, that and a hard bit to her shoulder. Her free hand dug hard into Natalie’s thigh as waves of pleasure crashed over her. Her walls fluttered, clit twitching beneath her fingers, and she cried out Natalie’s name before it trailed off into a long drawn out moan. Her body felt like it was on fire, but it was welcoming. She vaguely heard a few whimpers from behind her, and she wondered if Natalie was cumming too.

The thrusts stopped in favor of grinding, and that was a selfish action on the younger woman’s part. She was stimulating herself as much as possible, the strap on pressing against her clit just right, until her body tensed and shook as an orgasm erupted within her. It wasn’t a big one, but it felt nice overall.

The two women just sat there, unmoving, trying to gain control of their breathing. Renee was the first to break the silence with a chuckle. “Fuck, that was intense.”

Natalie nodded against her girlfriend’s shoulder and ran a hand through both of their messy hairs. If someone were to see them, they’d get a clear idea of what went down minutes before. “ _Oui_ , but I enjoyed it.”

“I did too, thank you.” Renee found the strength to lift herself, cursing when the toy popped out of her, and climbed into the passenger seat. “I’m kind of glad you have leather seats.”

Natalie agreed as she undid the harness and grabbed pulled her pants and panties back up. “I have a towel in the backseat. I think water too.” She reached into the backseat and felt around until she found one of the towels. She handed it to her lover and reached back again for the small package of water bottles she kept. She grabbed two bottles and set one in the front cup holders, using the other clean the toy as much as possible. Of course she did it outside of the vehicle, and to anyone passing by, it would just look like she was peeing. Which probably wasn’t good either, but it was better than them knowing the truth. “It is a bit difficult to get stains out of the seats, so try your best to clean up,” she added playfully.

“It wouldn’t be my fault. You jumped me the moment we got here. Speaking of, were you planning this all night?”

Natalie drank the remaining water in the bottle and got back in her truck. She looked at Renee and winked. “Maybe. I’ve been wearing that strap all night. Which is why I decided against wearing skinny jeans. I know you like those jeans, but the imprint would give me away. Which would have ruined most of the surprise.”

Renee stared at her girlfriend with a raised brow. She was mildly surprised, but shouldn’t have been. It wasn’t their first rodeo. “Well, I’m glad you did. Probably one of the best orgasms I’ve had this week.”

Natalie thanked the raven haired woman with a smile plastered on her face. She put everything away and gave Renee her jeans back. “You left these in my seat.”

“And my panties?”

The blonde shrugged, but she knew. She had taken them before she got out of the vehicle and now they were sitting in her pocket. Of course when they returned home, she would give them back, but that’d be almost an hour beforehand. “Maybe they’re in the back? Did you drop them outside?”

Renee shook her head and flipped her jeans inside out, frowning when she didn’t find them. “I swear I was wearing a pair before we left.”

“Maybe you weren’t. I don’t remember seeing you take any off before I fucked you.”

A blush painted Renee’s cheeks at the statement, but the smirk on the blonde’s face gave it away. “They’re in your pocket, aren’t they?”

“ _Oh mon dieu,_ how did they get here?” She smirked as she dug into her pants pocket and pulled the red lace panties into view. “You get them when we get home.” Natalie wrapped the lace around her wrist and put the truck into drive. “Alright, let’s g- what are you doing?”

Renee had propped her leg up on the armrest of the door and she had only put her jeans on halfway. She had her phone in hand and it seemed that she was looking at something, her other hand creeping along her inner thigh. “Nothing. Just thought I’d give myself a leg massage. Make sure you stay focused when we hit the highway.”

Natalie groaned when Renee gave her a wink. It was going to be a long ride home, and she knew the older woman was doing it on purpose, but she’d be lying if she said she wasn’t tempted to pull over once more.

“Renee Blasey, you will be the death of me.”

“Karma is a bitch, Nat. Not my fault, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I hope you enjoyed and feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
